The invention relates to determining, recording, and processing a geometry of a railroad track, determining, recording, and processing a geometry of a vehicle traveling on the track, and using such information to control operation of one or more vehicles on the track and to effectuate maintenance of the track. It finds particular application in conjunction with using the geometric information to improve operational safety and overall efficiency (e.g., fuel efficiency, vehicle wheel wear, and track wear) and will be described with particular reference thereto. It will be appreciated, however, that the invention is also amendable to other like applications.
Heretofore, track geometry systems determine and record geometric parameters of railroad tracks used by vehicles (e.g., railroad cars and locomotives) and generate an inspection or work notice for a section of track if the parameters are outside a predetermined range. Each vehicle includes a body secured to a truck, which rides on the track. Conventional systems use a combination of inertial and contact sensors to indirectly measure and quantify the geometry of the track. More specifically, an inertial system mounted on the truck senses motion of the truck in relation to the track. A plurality of transducers measure relative motion of the truck in relation to the track.
One drawback of conventional systems is that a significant number of errors occur from transducer failures. Furthermore, significant errors also result from a lack of direct measurements of the required quantities in a real-time manner.
Furthermore, conventional inertial systems typically use off-the-shelf gyroscopes and other components, which are designed for military and aviation applications. Such off-the-shelf components are designed for high rates of inertial change found in military and aircraft applications. Therefore, components used in conventional systems are poorly suited for the relatively low amplitude and slow varying signals seen in railroad applications. Consequently, conventional systems compromise accuracy in railroad applications.
The current technology in locomotive traction control is based on an average North American curve of approximately 2.5 degrees. If real-time rail geometry data, including current curvature and cross-level (i.e., superelevation), can be provided, then the drive system can be optimized for current track conditions, resulting in maximum efficiency.
The relationship between the tractive force that drives the locomotive, or other type of vehicle, forward on a rail is expressed by the following equation:
FTraction=FNormal*u
where u is the coefficient of static friction and FNormal is the normal force at the rail/wheel interface.
Balance speed is the optimum speed of the vehicle at which the resultant force vector is normal to the rail. By maintaining a vehicle at its balanced speed point, FNormal is maximized. Accordingly, FTraction is also maximized when the vehicle is operated at its balanced speed. Furthermore, by maintaining the drive wheels at the highest point of static friction while operating at the balanced speed, the maximum amount of available tractive force (FTraction) is achieved.
A small change in the velocity (V) through a curve results in significant changes in the lateral (centripetal) forces, as shown in the following equation:
FLateral=Mass*Alateral,
where
Alateral=(1/Rcurve)*V{circumflex over ( )}2
No current system provides the information necessary to compute the balance speed and therefore determine the most efficient operation of the train. Additionally, no current device or system allows for the inspection of rail track structures, determination of track geometric conditions, and identification of track defects in real-time. Furthermore, no current device or system communicates such information to other locomotive control mechanisms (e.g., locomotive control computers) in real-time allowing for real-time locomotive control.
The invention provides a new and improved apparatus and method, which overcomes the above-referenced problems and others. The invention acquires and analyzes rail geometry information in real-time to provide drive control systems of trains and autonomous vehicles with information so locomotive control circuits can reduce flanging forces at the wheel/rail interface, thereby increasing the locomotive tractive force on a given piece of track. The net result is increased fuel efficiency, reduced vehicle wheel wear, and reduced rail wear. This optimizes the amount of tonnage hauled per unit cost for fuel, rail maintenance, and wheel maintenance.
Through inter-train communication, relevant track defect and traction control information can be communicated to lead units and helper units (i.e., locomotives) in the train. This permits the lead units and helper units to adjust control strategies to improve operational safety and optimize overall efficiency of the train.
Where the rail geometry information is collected and analysed in real-time against track standards, the results of the analysis are communicated to a display device (for use by the engineer), locomotive control computers, and a centralized control office as corrective measures, optizimized control strategies, and recommended courses of action. The locomotive control computers respond to such communications by taking appropriate actions to reduce risks of derailment and other potential hazards, as well as improving the overall efficiency of the train. The remote communications to the centralized control office also provide coordinated dispatch of personnel to perform maintenance for defects detected by the system, as well as a centralized archive of defect data for historical comparison.
In one embodiment, a track analyzer included on a vehicle traveling on a track is provided. In another embodiment, a track/vehicle analyzer included on a vehicle traveling on a track is provided. Methods for analyzing the track on which the vehicle is traveling in real-time using the track analyzer and the track/vehicle analyzer are provided. Additionally, several methods for improving the operational safety and economic efficiencies (e.g., fuel efficiency, vehicle wheel wear, and track wear) of the track and vehicles and/or trains traveling on the track using the track/vehicle analyzer are provided. A method for dynamically modeling behavior of a vehicle traveling on a track using the track/vehicle analyzer is also provided.
In one aspect of the invention, the track analyzer includes a track detector for determining track parameters comprising at least one parameter of a group including a grade of the track, a superelevation of the track, a gauge of the track, and a curvature of the track and a computing device for determining in real-time if the track parameters are within acceptable tolerances, and, if any one of the track parameters are not within acceptable tolerances, generating corrective measures.
In another aspect of the invention, the track/vehicle analyzer includes a track detector for determining track parameters, a vehicle detector for determining vehicle parameters comprising at least one parameter of a group including a speed of the vehicle relative to the track, a distance the vehicle has traveled on the track, forces on a drawbar of the vehicle, a set of global positioning system coordinates for the vehicle, and a set of orthogonal accelerations experienced by the vehicle, and a computing device for determining in real-time if the track parameters and the vehicle parameters are within acceptable tolerances and, if any one of the track parameters or the vehicle parameters are not within acceptable tolerances, generating corrective measures.
In still another aspect of the invention, a track/vehicle analyzer includes a track detector for determining track parameters, a vehicle detector for determining vehicle parameters, a computing device for a) determining a plurality of calculated parameters as a function of the track parameters and the vehicle parameters, b) determining in real-time if the track parameters, the vehicle parameters, and the calculated parameters are not within acceptable tolerances, and c) if any one of the track parameters, the vehicle parameters, or the calculated parameters are not within acceptable tolerances, generating corrective measures, and a communications device for communicating the corrective measures to a first locomotive control computer in a lead unit associated with the vehicle.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the calculated parameters include a balance speed parameter for the vehicle, and the computing device is also for determining in real-time if the track parameters, the vehicle parameters, and the calculated parameters associated with the balance speed parameter are within acceptable tolerances associated with the calculated balance speed parameter, and if any one of the track parameters, vehicle parameters, or calculated parameters associated with the balance speed parameter are not within acceptable tolerances associated with the calculated balance speed parameter, determining a first optimized control strategy for the vehicle, and the communications device is for communicating the first optimized control strategy to the first locomotive control computer.
In still yet another aspect of the invention, the vehicle detector includes a force determiner for determining the forces on the drawbar of the vehicle and the communications device is also for communicating the corrective measures to a second locomotive control computer in a helper unit of a train associated with the vehicle.
In another aspect of the invention, the communications device is also for communicating the corrective measures to a centralized control office.
In still another aspect of the invention, wherein the vehicle is a first vehicle and is associated with a train or traveling on the track as an individual vehicle, the track/vehicle analyzer also includes a look-up table for storing a train manifest associated with the train, a plurality of physical characteristics for each vehicle, and a plurality of operating characteristics for each vehicle over a range of operational situations. The communications device is also for communicating with an upcoming track feature including a feature selected from a group including a track switch and a track crossing to determine the condition of the feature. The computing device is also for a) dynamically modeling a behavior of each vehicle, b) identifying a vehicle with the highest statistical probability for a derailment under the track parameters for portions of the track currently being traveled, c) determining if the highest statistical probability exceeds a minimum acceptable probability, and d) if the highest statistical probability exceeds a minimum acceptable probability, determining a recommended course of action, including an optimized control strategy, to reduce the probability of derailment. The track/vehicle analyzer also includes a video display device for displaying the recommended course of action to an operator associated with the first vehicle. The communications device is also for communicating the recommended course of action to a locomotive control computer associated with the first vehicle. The computing device is also for determining that the vehicle with the highest probability for derailment has passed a portion of the track associated with the previous recommended course of action and the communications device is also for communicating a message to resume standard operations to the locomotive control computer.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the method for analyzing a track on which a vehicle is traveling includes: a) determining track parameters, b) determining in real-time if the track parameters are within acceptable tolerances, and c) if any one of the track parameters are not within acceptable tolerances, generating corrective measures.
In still yet another aspect of the invention, the method of analyzing a vehicle and a track on which the vehicle is traveling includes: a) determining track parameters, b) determining vehicle parameters, c) determining in real-time if the track parameters and the vehicle parameters are within acceptable tolerances, and d) if any one of the track parameters or the vehicle parameters are not within acceptable tolerances, generating corrective measures.
In another aspect of the invention, a method for improving operational safety and overall efficiency, including fuel efficiency, vehicle wheel wear, and track wear, for a track and a vehicle traveling on the track includes: a) determining track parameters, b) determining vehicle parameters, c) determining a plurality of calculated parameters as a function of the track parameters and the vehicle parameters, including balance speed parameter for the vehicle, d) determining in real-time if the track parameters, the vehicle parameters, and the calculated parameters associated with the balance speed parameter are within acceptable tolerances associated with the balance speed parameter, e) if any one of the track parameters, the vehicle parameters, or the calculated parameters associated with the balance speed parameter are not within acceptable tolerances, determining a first optimized control strategy for the vehicle, and f) communicating the first optimized control strategy, the track parameters, the vehicle parameters, and the calculated parameters to a locomotive control computer in a lead unit associated with the vehicle.
In still another aspect of the invention, a method for improving operational safety and overall efficiency, including fuel efficiency, vehicle wheel wear, and track wear, for a track and a train traveling on the track includes: a) determining track parameters, b) determining train parameters associated with a vehicle of the train including forces on a drawbar of the vehicle, c) determining a plurality of calculated parameters as a function of the track parameters and the train parameters, d) determining in real-time if the track parameters, the train parameters, and the calculated parameters are within acceptable tolerances, e) if any one of the track parameters, the train parameters, or the calculated parameters are not within acceptable tolerances, generating corrective measures, f) communicating the corrective measures to a locomotive control computer in a helper unit of the train.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a method for improving operational safety for a track and multiple independent vehicles traveling on the track includes: a) on a first vehicle traveling on the track, determining track parameters, b) on the first vehicle, determining vehicle parameters, c) determining a plurality of calculated parameters as a function of the track parameters and the vehicle parameters, d) on the first vehicle, determining in real-time if the track parameters, the vehicle parameters, and the calculated parameters are within acceptable tolerances, and e) if any one of the track parameters, the vehicle parameters, or the calculated parameters are not within acceptable tolerances, transmitting a message from the first vehicle to a centralized control office.
In still yet another aspect of the invention, the method for dynamically modeling a behavior of each vehicle associated with a train traveling on a track or for an individual vehicle traveling on the track includes: a) identifying a train manifest for the train, b) identifying a plurality of physical characteristics for each vehicle, c) identifying a plurality of operating characteristics for each vehicle over a range of operational situations, d) determining track parameters; e) determining vehicle parameters for a first vehicle; f) determining a plurality of calculated parameters to dynamically model the behavior of each vehicle; g) identifying a vehicle with the highest statistical probability for a derailment under the track parameters for portions of the track currently being traveled; h) determining if the highest statistical probability exceeds a minimum acceptable probability, and i) if the highest statistical probability exceeds a minimum acceptable probability, determining a recommended course of action, including an optimized control strategy, to reduce the probability of derailment.
One advantage of the invention is that it detects defects in rail track structures in real-time and determines corrective measures.
Another advantage of the invention is that real-time track and vehicle geometry data, balance speed data, and optimized control strategies can be communicated to locomotive control computers to improve operational safety and overall efficiency, including fuel efficiency, vehicle wheel wear, and track wear.
Another advantage of the invention is that notice of track defects, real-time track and vehicle geometry data, and recommended courses of action can be communicated to centralized control offices to improve operational safety.
Another advantage of the invention is that direct measurements of the required parameters increasing vehicle operational safety and efficiency because up to the minute information is available on current track conditions.
Still further features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading and understanding the description of the invention provided herein.